Second Chances
by amber24-03
Summary: Scott and Shelby were forced to go their seperate ways after they graduated from Horizon. Can fate bring them back together? Please Read and Review
1. Painful Goodbyes

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters in my story. All rights are reserved to whoever owns the show now. Yada, Yada, Yada. I'm sure you get the picture.

****

Summary: Scott and Shelby are forced to go their separate ways after they graduate from Horizon. Can fate bring them back together?

****

Category: Romance/Drama

****

Rating: I'll just say PG-13

****

Author's Note: As you read a chapter, I'd like to ask that all of my reader send me feedback. I write all the time but I only put stories on site because I want to hear what other people think. Love it or Hate it, just give me some kind of idea, okay? Don't be shy, Send me some feedback! J 

****

Just another little note: This story might be a little sappy, but sappy isn't always bad right? Actually, I can't really say what you might think of it so I'll just let you be the judge of that. I just wanted to give you a fair warning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Second Chances**

****

Prologue: Painful Good-byes

They stood in each others arms the night before the entire Horizon gang was set to leave, both of their eyes equally covered with tears. She didn't want to say good-bye, but what other choice did either of them have? He was going to New York in order to further his education at a prestigious college that his father had pulled some strings to get him into and she was going all the way across the country to Los Angeles. Her aunt and uncle had already made arrangements for her to live with them until she was able to get a nice place of her own and a stable job.

Scott pulled back from her, slowly lifting his hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment as he did so. He wouldn't be able to do that much longer. They were going to be thousands of miles apart and neither of them had a say in it. "Shel, look at me." she opened her eyes to gaze into his. She smiled sadly as she took in his features one last time. "So this is it, huh? There is no way we can work through this?" his voice was dripping with hope that she'd change her mind. Shelby was stubborn though. She had it in her head that there was no way that they could continue a relationship so it was doubtful that they actually would.

"Scott, don't you think that this is hard on me too? I don't want to walk away from you forever tomorrow, but I have to. You are going to find someone in New York and I'd rather not be hurt when you do. This is the only way I can see to keep that from happening."

Scott's eyes grew angry but softened. Shelby was being selfish, but he could understand why. She had almost lost him once and she just didn't want to go through that pain again. "There will never be anyone else but you." he saw her open her mouth to object, and he quickly cut her off. "Shel, I mean it. There will never be anyone else after you and I can promise you that. I won't ask you to wait for me though. I don't expect you to. I just wanted you to know that."

More tears came tumbling down her cheeks and she fell into him when her knees gave out from underneath her. This was the single most difficult thing that she had and probably would ever have to do in her life. "Can this be our last good-bye? Seeing you tomorrow would hurt too much."

Scott's arms circled around her and he clinched his jaw in order to remain composed. It was useless though. He wasn't able to even utter one word before tears came spilling out from his eyes. "If that's the way you want it, Shel. I just want all this to be easier on you. This isn't the end of us though, right? Promise me, Shel. Promise me that someday we'll be together again."

"Please don't make me make that promise, Scott. The truth is, I don't know if we'll ever be together again. I don't want to make any promises that I can't potentially keep. So please. Let's just say good-bye right now and not make any plans for the future."

She couldn't see him nod because her head was buried in his chest, but she felt him. She felt him and her heart broke. She wished that he'd fight her a little longer because she was so close to caving. She wouldn't tell him that though. 

Shelby reached out for Scott when she felt him beginning to back away. He just merely shrugged her off of him and continued to back away from her. "Good-bye, Shel." his voice as well as his chin quivered when he spoke. It wasn't like him to just give up, but this was what she had wanted. She wanted all ties to be broken at once so he was giving her that. He didn't want her to hurt any more than she already was so he continued to back away from her despite the urge to run back into her arms when she began to cry even harder.

He stood for only a moment to take in her every feature. She stared back at him, almost pleading him to stay with her eyes. Her arms wrapped protectively around her, she stood broken. It had taken everything inside of him to walk away from her that night. It wasn't supposed to be that hard. It wasn't ever supposed to be that hard.

**So what do you think so far? This was just a trial chapter. I will continue only if you want more so please let me know.**


	2. The Invitation, Pt 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters in my story. All rights are reserved to whoever owns the show now. Yada, Yada, Yada. I'm sure you get the picture.

****

Summary: Scott and Shelby are forced to go their separate ways after they graduate from Horizon. Can fate bring them back together?

****

Category: Romance/Drama

****

Rating: PG-13

** **

Author's Note: You've asked for more so your wish is my command! Enjoy and keep the comments coming. I'm loving it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Second Chances

****

Chapter One: The Invitation, Pt. 1

Shelby sighed inwardly as she walked into her home, hurriedly dropping that weeks worth of groceries on the bar counter in the kitchen. She rolled her eyes, an amused smile surfacing on her lips when she spotted her room mate lounging on the couch, the remote control in her hand. "I'm glad to see that you are comfortable."

Shelby's room mate jumped at the sound of her voice and Shelby laughed. How could she forget that when her friend watches TV, she really watches TV? "Shelby," the girl checked her watch before standing up to help Shelby unload the groceries. "how long have you been here?"

"Only a couple of minutes. I had just set the groceries down, thinking that you knew I had come in before speaking. I guess I forgot that the all-day 'Friends' marathon was on today." Shelby laughed again when her friend pushed her lightly in mock offense.

"Oh, by the way," the girl quickly walked back to the coffee table sitting in front of their couch. "something came for you today." she picked up an envelope and took it to Shelby. "What is it?" the girl asked eagerly as she watched Shelby open the letter.

Shelby opened the letter, the words 'Horizon Reunion' catching her eye. A reunion? There was no way that she could go to a reunion back at Horizon. So many things had changed now. She couldn't just sit around with old friends and reminisce with them, no matter how much she'd like to. And Scott. He would undoubtedly be there to see her. Shelby hadn't been able to get Scott off of her mind since the night he walked away from her. Seeing him again would be too hard.

"It's … an invitation. My old school is having a class reunion and I'm invited." she stuttered, her mind reeling with doubt.

"That's great, Shel. You gonna go?" Shelby's room mate followed her to the couch and sat down with her, her eyes remained fixed on Shelby. For the chance to see old friends again, Shelby didn't look so happy. She had only said good things about Horizon. Why then was she so skeptical now?

Shelby shook her head. "No, I don't think so." she sat down the invitation, praying that she could stay firm in her decision. She wanted to go see everyone so badly, but she couldn't go. Scott would be there. "I can't possibly survive a week of these people. I'd go insane before the week was over. I've told you how nuts they used to make me. "

"Yeah, but you've also said that you wouldn't trade that experience for anything else in the world. You have to go, Shel. I know you. You'd be miserable if you didn't go."

"Leah, you just don't understand. Scott will be there. It's been so long. I can't face him now. Not after everything."

Leah rolled her eyes at Shelby's lame excuse. She wasn't going to let her best friend miss out on this. She wanted to catch up with everyone more than anything, Leah could tell. As much as Shelby wanted to convince herself that she didn't need to see these people, Leah knew better. "You are going, Shel. Now go pack." Shelby opened her mouth to protest when Leah held up her hand. "No excuses, Shel. You are going. You need to go."

Shelby sighed in defeat, her shoulders sagging. It had been so easy to break her down. She was supposed to stay strong, but despite what she said otherwise, Shelby really did want to go. She wanted to see everyone that had unknowingly meant so much to her … even Juliette.

Slowly Shelby stood without another word and headed to her bedroom. She began packing all the appropriate clothing. She was going to need warmer clothes being that Horizon was in the mountains. Shelby forced herself to view the trip positively. Going back to Horizon would give her a much needed change from L.A.; and she didn't necessarily have to see Scott while she was there.


	3. The Invitation, Pt 2

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters in my story. All rights are reserved to whoever owns the show now. Yada, Yada, Yada. I'm sure you get the picture.

****

Summary: Scott and Shelby are forced to go their separate ways after they graduate from Horizon. Can fate bring them back together?

****

Category: Romance/Drama

****

Rating: I'll just say PG-13

** **

Author's Note: In this next chapter, a guy named Derek Pritcher will be introduced. He's not a big part of the story, but while I was writing this chapter I couldn't help but think that I've heard that name before. With that said, I'll say this: If you've heard of him before than I don't own him either. If not, then I do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Second Chances

****

Chapter Two: The Invitation, Pt. 2

"Mr. Barringer," Scott's secretary came booming over the intercom. "Derek Pritcher is here to see you. Would you like for me to send him in?"

Scott pressed down the button on his intercom before speaking. "Yes, Melinda. That would be fine. Send him in." Scott released the button and waited only a few short seconds before his friend came bounding through the door happily. "So what brings you by, Derek? Anything that even remotely deals with business?"

"Oh, come on, Scott, you know me better than that. Of course it doesn't." Derek cast his innocent smile toward his friend, Scott rolling his eyes in response. He should have known. Derek never dealt with business unless he absolutely had to. "Speaking of business, how is **yours** doing?" Derek stressed, speaking of Scott's newly earned partnership with one of the biggest law firms in all of New York.

Scott smiled. Davidson & Barringer. He still couldn't quite get used to seeing that as he entered the building every morning. "Good, D. Really good. Being a partner really is all it's cracked up to be. I'm loving every minute of it."

"I think that you are now the youngest partner of any law firm in New York. 28 and partner with the most prominent firm in town. Quite an accomplishment, Scott."

"So if not for business, then why did you come here?" Scott blushed and quickly changed the subject. Talking about himself wasn't on a list of favorite things to do. It always made him feel so self-conscious.

"Oh, right." Derek stood only to pull an envelope from his back pocket. "You've got mail." he handed it over to Scott and waited as he began to open it. "So what is it?" Derek continued to look on as his friend scanned over his mail.

Scott read over what looked like an invitation. 'Horizon Reunion'. He suddenly felt his mouth go dry. A reunion? He couldn't possibly go to a reunion. Shelby would be there and he was positive she wouldn't want to see him, not after he had just walked away from her so many years ago.

"Hello? Scott?" Derek waved a hand in front of Scott's face, forcing him back into reality. "What do you have there?"

"It's an invitation." Scott's eyes met his friends only for a second before scanning back over the invitation. "It says that my old school is having a class reunion and I'm invited." he spoke slowly, his mind fixating on one person. A person that since the night he'd walked away from her, Scott had unsuccessfully tried to forget.

"So you gonna go?" Derek asked simply, after a few minutes of silence. Scott shook his head vigorously, indicating his answer without having to speak it. "What are you talking about? No? What about this girl, Scott? I'm sure she'll be there."

"Precisely, D. I can't face her now. Not after everything that has happened. She probably hates me."

Now it was Derek's turn to shake his head. "I don't think so, Scott. You are going. Day in and day out I've had to sit in our apartment and listen to you ramble on about the one that got away. Now is your chance to change that. You are going and that's the end of the discussion." his voice was firm, as were his arms when they crossed over his chest. He needed to stand firm for Scott. He'd thank him later. Derek was sure of that.

"I can't leave New York for a week. Not after just getting this partnership. It could jeopardize everything I've worked for." Scott began to make excuses although he was beginning to see the one positive thing that could come out of this trip. Shelby. He still loved her after ten years, and he was sure he'd still love her after fifty years. This could be his once in a lifetime chance to get her back into his life.

"That's one of the perks of being partners. You have the other to run things while you are away. Davidson won't mind, Scott. Not about something like this. I'm sure he's been to a few reunions in his day as well. He'll understand."

Scott's mind began to drift. The urge to pack and head to Horizon was becoming harder and harder to resist. He didn't have anything to lose, but everything to gain. Davidson would understand. He'd understand completely. And Shelby. She'd be there. She'd want to see all of these people so there was no chance of her not being there, right?

Scott stood quickly and was moving for the door when he was halted by Derek. "Where are you going, man?"

"To pack. I have a reunion to go to."


	4. Arriving at Horizon, Pt 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters in my story. All rights are reserved to whoever owns the show now. Yada, Yada, Yada. I'm sure you get the picture.

****

Summary: Scott and Shelby are forced to go their separate ways after they graduate from Horizon. Can fate bring them back together?

****

Category: Romance/Drama

****

Rating: I'll just say PG-13

** **

Author's Note: As you read a chapter, I'd like to ask that all of my reader send me feedback. I write all the time but I only put stories on site because I want to hear what other people think. Love it or Hate it, just give me some kind of idea, okay? Don't be shy, Send me some feedback! J 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Second Chances

****

Chapter Three: Arriving at Horizon, Pt. 1

Scott dropped his suitcases on the gravel with a sigh, his head lifting to view the sights. The place looked exactly the same. Not one thing had changed since he had left so many years ago. With one swift motion, Scott lifted his hands and shut the backdoor of his SUV, his eyes grazing over the scenery once again. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent of the mountains. It even smelled the same. 

"Yo, meat, 'bout time you showed." Scott smiled. He didn't have to turn around to know who had approached him. It wasn't until he heard his voice that he realized just how much he missed the people that had helped him through some of the toughest times in his life.

Scott turned slowly, his arms open to accept the incoming hug from his friend. "Auggie, it is so good to see you." It didn't take long for Scott to realize that Ezra stood beside his friend. "Ez, what's been up?" he embraced both of his old friends before backing away in distance.

"You look different, Scott. Things are finally going good for you, huh?" Ezra was the first one to speak of Scott's suit and tie. Out of the three, it was obvious that Scott had encountered the most dramatic change. Ezra and Auggie couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Seeing Scott dressed so formal had only reminded them how much things had actually changed.

"Yeah, things really are looking up for me. In fact, I've just recently been accepted to a partnership at Davidson's Law. Well, it's Davidson & Barringer Law now. What about the two of you? What has your lives been like since Horizon?"

Auggie jumped at the opportunity to explain how his life had changed. He smiled. "It's hasn't been too different. I own this now." he motioned to the buildings and cabins behind him. "A couple years back Sophie and Peter retired and decided to reside in some place warmer. Ezra and I are kind of partners in a way also."

"Yeah," it was Ezra's turn to describe things further. It wasn't that hard to see Scott's confusion because it was written all over his face. His eyebrows stayed furrowed as he gazed back and forth between his old friends. Being the owner of a school for delinquents wasn't quite the job that Scott had foreseen for Auggie. And in what way could Ezra be connected with the school? "I've opened up a second Horizon in Tennessee. After graduating from Horizon, it took me a couple of years but I finally realized that I wanted to help teens get their life back on track too."

"How noble." Scott joked and both Auggie and Ezra laughed soft-heartedly. "I'm glad that you want to make that kind of a difference, guys. That really is great." Silence fell between the three and Scott debated with asking the one question that had been lingering in the back of his mind since his arrival. "So .." he hesitated. "have you seen Shelby?"

Ezra and Auggie's faces softened. It must have been hard on Scott that night. He and Shelby had literally been pulled apart by uncontrollable forces and they couldn't have even began to imagine what that must feel like. Both had the two women that they had grown to love so unconditionally. "Sorry, Scott." Ezra was the first to muster up the guts to disappoint his friend. "We haven't seen her and it's been rumored that she won't be coming."

Scott's demeanor had visibly sagged. He was disappointed. His once in a lifetime in chance hadn't turned out to be anything at all. Scott immediately regretted coming. It was going to be great catching up with all the people that he had lost contact with over the years, but this place was also going to be nothing but a constant reminder of his past with Shelby. "Are you sure she won't be here?"

"Well it would make sense for her not to come, don't you think? You know how Shelby was. She always liked to run away from anything and everything. Coming back here would probably have been too hard on her. The way things ended with you two hadn't exactly been pleasant. Most likely, she just doesn't want to relive all of that." Auggie rationalized and it made a lot of sense. Shelby didn't like dealing with her problems head on. She never had.

Scott nodded with understanding, his shoulders still sagging from the sudden disappointment. "I just wanted to see her again, you know. I really miss the way things used to be. How happy we used to be."

Auggie threw an arm around Scott's neck, smiling over at him sympathetically. Ezra followed after them with Scott's luggage as they began to walk further into the grounds. "I'm sorry, Scott. I hope you can find a way to enjoy yourself while you are here though. I've arranged everything so perfectly. We will be staying in our old dorm while the girls will be staying in theirs. It will be just like the old days, give or take ten years."

Scott forced an enthused smile although smiling wasn't exactly what he had wanted to do. Suddenly he wasn't so ready to reminisce about how things had been, not when Shelby wasn't there to reminisce with him. They had made most of the times at Horizon so memorable so she needed to be there. But for the sake of everyone else he would put on a show. He would act like this was the place he really wanted to be. Scott didn't want his old classmates to think that he wasn't excited about seeing them. He was.


	5. Arriving at Horizon, Pt 2

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters in my story. All rights are reserved to whoever owns the show now. Yada, Yada, Yada. I'm sure you get the picture.

****

Summary: Scott and Shelby are forced to go their separate ways after they graduate from Horizon. Can fate bring them back together?

****

Category: Romance/Drama

****

Rating: I'll just say PG-13

** **

Author's Note: Recently I received a review that said that I was taking things a little slow and now that I think about it, I couldn't agree more. Thanks for being patient and I will try to speed things up a bit. I want to give you the Shelby and Scott interaction just as much as you want to see it, but there are still a few chapters that are needed to lead up to that. So please continue to be patient and I will give the updates as fast as possible. Keep sending the feedback. I love hearing what you have to say. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Second Chances

Chapter Four: **Arriving at Horizon, Pt. 2**

Shelby's eyes showed uncertainty as she stood from her car, scanning over the place that she had used to secretly call home. Even with the comfort of seeing all of her old friends again, Shelby was still so unsure about actually showing up. The determination that she had had in L.A. was slowly starting to dwindle, and it was hard for her to be so sure that she could stay away from the one man that she could truly say she ever loved. Doubt flooded her and all she really wanted to do was get back into her car and drive away. Shelby couldn't do that though; not when she was given the chance to reunite with the people that she had had more in common with her than what she was always willing to admit.

Shelby shut the door of her car and looked up to see two women walking her way, both oblivious of her until they spotted her movement. They had aged since the last time that Shelby had seen them, but they were still unmistakably recognizable. She plastered a smile onto her face and began toward Juliette and Daisy, her bags in hand. "Hey, long time no see, huh?"

"Shelby? Is that you?! You haven't changed a bit; Still look as great as ever!" Juliette shrieked and Shelby suddenly remembered why they hadn't gotten along for so long. She hadn't changed a bit either. Juliette still had that same perky attitude that could have driven the sanest person up the wall. "It is so good to see you!" Shelby was forced to drop her luggage when Juliette pulled her into an embrace.

"You too, Juliette. It's been way too long." Shelby returned her hug momentarily before casually trying to free herself from the uncomfortable situation. As soon as she was able to rid herself from Juliette's grasp, Shelby turned to Daisy, who stood, her arms folded over her chest. "How have you been, Dais?"

"I've been doing pretty good." Daisy spoke, her tone of voice was different since the last time that Shelby had last talked to her. She was no longer the walking epitome of gloom and doom. Instead of her infamous sarcasm, her tone seemed lighter. Almost happy. "I'm engaged." she proudly showed Juliette and Shelby her ring. "To Ezra."

Shelby's mouth visibly dropped in shock. "You and Freakin? You two actually survived this long? That's great, Dais. I'm happy for you both." she pulled her old friend into a hug, a couple of beats passing before she felt Daisy's arms around her as well. As they pulled apart, Shelby began to wonder about Juliette. "What about you and Auggie, Jules? Are you still together and happy?"

Juliette smiled that wide, bubbly smile and already Shelby knew the answer to her question. "We're not engaged or anything, but we're pretty serious. He's so great, Shel." her smile quickly fell as her memory came back to her. "What about you and Scott, Shel? Have you talked since … that night?" Juliette didn't know what else to call it. It was a pivotal turning point, but that wouldn't have been appropriate. A turning point usually implies **some** good in one way or another.

Shelby shook her head sadly. "No, that was the last time we talked. It was probably for the best though. It would have been so much harder to get over him if we had kept in contact." she lied, hoping that they wouldn't see right through her. She hadn't even begun to get over Scott and she just prayed that they couldn't see that.

"So you're over him then?" Daisy asked skeptically. During their time together at Horizon, Shelby and Daisy had gotten close. She knew how Shelby had felt about Scott and Daisy didn't see her ever getting over him.

"It's been ten years, guys. Of course I'm over him." Shelby picked up her luggage and began to walk quickly. She didn't exactly know where she was supposed to go, but she needed to get away from them. If she had stayed and allowed them both to look into her eyes, they would have known. They would have known that she thought about Scott every minute of the day. That Shelby had wanted to call him so many times since that night. That she was still so hopelessly in love with the boy that held so much of her past.

"So you are going to see him then? He's here already. He is staying in their old cabin. We can walk you there, if you want." When Shelby heard Juliette's words coming from behind her, she just merely rolled her eyes. Secretly, Shelby was hoping that she'd be able to break away in peace. She should have known better. Juliette had never been the one to just let things rest.

Shelby stopped abruptly when Juliette's words suddenly hit her. He was here. Scott had really come to see her. But she couldn't see him. That would be too much for her to handle. "No. I'm not going to see him." she spoke firmly, wanting more to convince herself than the others. "Seeing him would only remind everyone of what happened." Shelby paused, her face falling a bit. "Please don't question me anymore. Not right now. Not about this." she was almost pleading with them and she hated herself for it. If they didn't know before, they had to now.

They smiled over at her sympathetically and nodded. Shelby picked up her bags and began toward the cabins, Juliette and Daisy directing the way as they walked. It was going to be so hard staying away from Scott, but if one thing about Shelby hadn't changed, it was that she was still as tough as nails. The fact that she had given in to come here was just a fluke.


	6. Settling In

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters in my story. All rights are reserved to whoever owns the show now. Yada, Yada, Yada. I'm sure you get the picture.

****

Summary: Scott and Shelby are forced to go their separate ways after they graduate from Horizon. Can fate bring them back together?

****

Category: Romance/Drama

****

Rating: I'll just say PG-13

****

Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone for patiently awaiting the arrival of this chapter. Finally, I have updated with something more than just a note. I hope you all enjoy and please, send me some feed back!

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

****

Second Chances

Chapter Five: Settling In

It was hard for Shelby to ignore the gazes that were burning a hole into her back as she tried to unpack. She wasn't sure what was shocking them more: the fact that Shelby had come or the fact that she had asked them to keep her being at Horizon a secret from Scott. Both were understandably distressing. It had been ten years, after all. She should have been eagerly awaiting their reunion. Scott should have been the first person that she had run to when arriving. But he wasn't, and her reason for that was justifiable, or so she thought.

"You really have no plan on seeing him, Shel?" Katherine asked, her concern for the situation was evident in her voice. Years ago, it was hard for the two to even be a few feet apart, and now she wanted absolutely nothing to do with the man that she used to be so madly in love with? Things didn't make sense. If Katherine was put into the position of being reunited with a long lost love, she would have been ecstatic. But then again, Katherine didn't act or think like Shelby.

Upon finishing her task, Shelby fell onto her bed with a breathless sigh. They couldn't even begin to understand everything that was going through her mind right now. Shelby wanted to see Scott so badly, but what would be the point in it? She didn't want to see how much he had changed and grown because seeing that would only remind her of the pain. Seeing him now would only make her relive some of the most devastating memories of her life. She just couldn't handle going through all of that again.

"Shel?" Juliette snapped her fingers in order to bring Shelby back into their conversation. She wasn't going to let Shelby escape their talk that easily. They needed to make her realize just how much Scott deserved to know that she was here. "Didn't you hear Kat? She asked if you were serious about not seeing Scott. You aren't, right?"

Shelby looked at her old friends for the first time since the topic of Scott had arose. "I'm completely serious, Jules. View all of this through my shoes for once. Scott was everything to me and in the beat of a moment, I had all that ripped away from me. It hurt, guys. I don't want to go through all of that again. I can't go through all of that again."

"So you are going to punish him too?" Katherine seemed upset. "Listen to yourself, Shelby. The night that you and Scott said good-bye, he had promised to hold on to you forever. So now, when you get your second chance with each other, you are going to ignore it because you don't want to go through the pain of getting hurt again. Doesn't Scott deserve a say in all of this?"

"No!" Shelby stood from her bed, suddenly feeling the need to be defensive. "Not when these kind of emotions and feelings are involved. Can't you see that by seeing Scott, I would be giving him the impression things could just go back to the way things were?"

"And what's wrong with that? Don't you see, Shelby? Nothing is standing in your way anymore. Things could go back to the it was." Daisy argued. She tried to put herself in the same situation to picture what Shelby could have been going through emotionally, but even in that position, Daisy couldn't understand why her old friend wasn't jumping at the chance to reunited with her only love.

"That's just it, Dais. Things can't go back to the way it was. So much has happened since that night. I just can't pretend that nothing ever happened. It's taken me so long to actually get over the pain of losing Scott. I don't want to set myself up to lose him again. I couldn't handle it a second time." she began toward the exit. There was no way she could make them see things her way. They couldn't understand her because they had never had to live with that kind of pain. They still had the ones they loved. No one had ever objected to them seeing each other.

Katherine sighed, instinctively rolling her eyes. It was just like Shelby to walk away when someone or something hit too close to home. "Shelby, where are you going?"

Shelby turned only momentarily. "I'm thirsty. I'm going to the kitchen to get me a coke. Please, when I get back, can we talk about something more pleasant? And remember what I said. I don't want Scott to know I'm here." she exited the cabin. Shelby had lied. She wasn't really thirsty. She just had to get out.

The three remaining girls glanced around the room at each other. "We aren't really going to sit around and let our best friends miss their second chance, are we?" Juliette pouted. It wasn't like Juliette to just let love pass someone by. 

Again, they looked around the room at each other. "Not a chance. Let's go!" they stood quickly and raced out of the dorm. Scott and Shelby belonged together. There was no way that they were going to let Shelby screw up her destiny.

~ * ~ * ~

His head shot up when an unexpected knock came from his dorm door. Out of habit, Scott rolled his eyes when he spotted them bouncing around on his porch through the screen door. Juliette was the most excited of the three. Scott chuckled to himself. Apparently, no matter how much time would pass, Juliette would never change.

"Can I help you?" Scott opened the screen door and allowed Julliette, Daisy, and Katherine room to enter. "Looking for Ezra, Dais?" he embraced his old friend. "I've heard about the engagement. Congrats."

"Thanks, but this has nothing to do with me or Ezra." Scott then turned to Juliette, his eyebrows raising in question. "It's not about Auggie and Jules either, Scott. It's about you." his brows furrowed in confusion. Daisy was acting strange, even for Daisy. She hadn't seen Scott in about ten years. There was no way something so important had come up in that passed hour and a half.

"Okay.." Scott trailed off, confusion making up his features. "What's this all about then?" he slowly took a seat on his bed, getting the impression that he needed to. This was supposed to be a reunion. They were supposed to be catching up, but Scott could tell this wasn't just a social call.

"Shelby." Juliette spoke up matter-of-factly, her head bobbing firmly once, her happy smile pressed tightly on her lips. "She's here, Scott. She actually came." It had taken everything inside of herself to keep herself from shrieking.

His jaw dropped in the sudden shock of the news. Shelby had come. But why hadn't she come to him? Wouldn't she want to see him? "She … She's here?" he repeated, his mind reeling. "Where is she? Doesn't she want to see me? Come on, guys, tell me where she is." he quickly stood and began toward the door, his eyes grazing the area outside.

"You see, that's the problem." Daisy spoke up, going to Scott's side. "Shelby is hesitant about seeing you. She's not really sure if she should or not. Actually, she's rather insistent on the latter."

Scott turned slowly, not trying to mask his hurt and confusion. Shelby didn't want to see him? "I don't understand. She actually told you this?" They didn't have to answer. The looks on their faces told him that she had. Scott shook his head fiercely. "No. There is no way. Shelby would want to see me. It's been ten years. She'd want to see me." 

"Why do you think we came?" Katherine walked to Scott. "We think that Shelby needs to see you, whether she wants to or not. She really needs to face whatever is holding her back, and we think that you can help."

"Holding her back from what?"

"From you." Daisy's voice was low and soft as she spoke. "When we were talking about you today, we could see that she was still hurting. It's been ten years, Scott, and she is still hurting. We think that you are the only one that can help. That can make all her insecurities about love and heartbreak go away."

"So what are you planning to do? She won't even see me. How can I help her when she won't see me?" Scott threw his hands up in frustration. Just the thought of Shelby not want to see him sent him into a fit of rage. He couldn't understand why she didn't want to see him. Sure, she was still hurting, but did the fact that it had been ten years not cross her mind?

"Tonight." Katherine stated and Scott raised his eyebrows in question. Tonight? What did tonight have to do with his question? "Tonight there's this reunion dance, I'm sure you've heard about it. Juliette, Daisy, and I will make sure she goes. I don't think she will be able to turn away from you if she actually sees you, Scott. I think all we'll have to do is get her to show up and then everything else will take care of itself."

"That still has nothing to do with what I asked. Yeah, there's a dance tonight but how am I supposed to help Shelby just by being there?"

"When she sees you, Scott, she'll talk to you. When she talks to you, she'll open up to you. By her opening up, you'll be able to help her with whatever it is that is keeping her away from you." Daisy explained as she gathered next to Juliette and Katherine by the door.

"This is so exciting!" Juliette squealed. "It is destiny that you two be together. And I'm going to help with that! It's all going to work out, Scott. Trust us." they turned and left Scott alone with his thoughts.

With a heavy sigh, Scott fell onto his bed. Shelby hadn't wanted to see him, how were they so confident that by forcing them to see each other, things would work out? If there was one thing the remembered so distinctly about Shelby, it was the she was incredibly stubborn. By talking to Julliette, Daisy, and Katherine, he had realized that Shelby was set on the fact that seeing him would only make things worse. How would he be able to change her view on that?


	7. Disappointing Expectations

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters in my story. All rights are reserved to whoever owns the show now. Yada, Yada, Yada. I'm sure you get the picture.

****

Summary: Scott and Shelby are forced to go their separate ways after they graduate from Horizon. Can fate bring them back together?

****

Category: Romance/Drama

****

Rating: I'll just say PG-13

****

Author's Note: First off, I want to apologize for the long delay. I'm still working on this fic and I promise, I will finish it. I can't promise speedy updates though and for that, I'm sorry. I'm really busy with school work and it's going to be demanding a lot of my time. School does come first, but I will get another chapter out to you in time. Until then, I hope this can hold you over. LoL.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Second Chances

Chapter Six: Disappointing Expectations

He stood, alone, near the refreshment table, not daring to take his eyes off of the entrance door. As the minutes ticked away, Scott found himself becoming more and more nervous. Tonight was the night. After ten long, miserable years, he was going to be reunited with the only woman that he could say he ever loved. He was eager to see how she had changed; how she had grown up. Scott wasn't expecting a lot with this arranged meeting. He wanted so much just to hear her voice again. That, in itself, would have been enough for him.

"What are you looking for, meat?" Auggie approached Scott with Ezra. He had been watching Scott for the last half hour and not even once had his eyes wavered from the entrance. Obviously, he was waiting from something .. or someone important. But what Auggie knew he was waiting for wouldn't show up. He had thought that he made it clear to Scott that she wasn't going to be here.

"Shelby." he stated simply, his eyes not even acknowledging his old friend's presence. Right now it didn't seem important. He didn't want to take the chance of looking away and missing her walk through the door.

Ezra's eyebrows furrowed in question. "I thought we discussed this already, Scott. Shelby isn't going to be here. She's not even at the reunion." It had to have been denial that Scott was facing. What else would make him believe that Shelby was going to show up when she wasn't even there?

Scott shook his head. "Your wrong, Ez. She is going to be here."

"How are you so sure?"

Scott chanced missing Shelby as he turned to face his friends. In order to explain the events earlier that day, Scott was going to need to give Ezra and Auggie his undivided attention. "The girls came to me today. They told me that Shelby had come after all. They told me that if I came tonight, they would make sure that Shelby came as well." he smiled at the thought of her. "I'm going to see her again. And she's going to be beautiful. I know it."

Both, Ezra and Auggie, were shocked. They hadn't expected Shelby to show up at all, but were equally glad that she had. This reunion wouldn't have been the same without her being involved. They all were apart of Horizon, and they all needed to be apart of the reunion. 

But more importantly, they were happy for Scott. He was going to see Shelby again. Maybe there was still hope for them yet. He obviously still loved her and that could only mean that she still loved him. Their latter days at Horizon were spent together. They were so much in love then. Love that strong doesn't just go away. The two of them needed to know that more than anything.

"Then for your sake, meat, I hope this all works out. I hope she does come and I hope that you do get that second chance to be with each other." Auggie patted Scott on the shoulder before walking away with Ezra. Scott needed to be alone right now. All he wanted to do was concentrate on Shelby's arrival. They didn't want to be responsible for his distraction.

Scott felt himself tense when he spotted Julliette, Daisy, and Katherine enter. It was the moment of truth. Would she want to see him after everything that had happened? It was going to be hard to talk to Shelby, that was a given. She wouldn't be as open to rehashing the past as he was. She never was.

His hope fell, however, when they were about halfway between him and the door, and Shelby was still nowhere in sight. His disappointment and confusion must have been obvious because Daisy, Katherine, and Julliette quickened their pace to get to him. They had to explain. Granted, he wasn't going to be much happier after their explanation, but he needed to know anyway. 

"Where is she?' his voice was panicked. "Dais, where is she?" he asked again when they didn't answer. Scott's heart dropped deep into the pit of his stomach as he caught the look on their faces. He didn't need to know much more than what their faces were telling him. Shelby wasn't coming.

"I'm sorry, Scott." her sympathetic gaze met his hesitantly. It was hard for her to even look at him. They had promised him that Shelby would be there. They didn't come through on that promise. They had tried everything they could think of, but nothing worked. Shelby knew he'd be there. She just wasn't ready to see him. "We tried, Scott. We really tried, but she just wasn't ready. Not yet. She couldn't see you. It still hurt too much." his shoulder sagged. It wasn't easy to hear that the love of his life didn't want to talk to him, but he thanked Daisy for her honesty anyway.

"No!" It had been minutes before Scott suddenly burst out. He wouldn't accept that. He couldn't. He needed to be with Shelby and as much as she tried to fight it, she needed to be with him too. It wasn't going to be easy, but Scott was going to prove that to her. "I'm not going to give up on her, Dais. I can't do that. I love her too much to do that." he pushed passed them in pursuit of the door.

Julliette was tempted to stop him and asked what he planned on doing, but she decided against it. She already knew the answer, after all. He was going to rescue the love of his life, in a sense, except the villain keeping her hostage was herself. It was going to be a difficult battle, she thought, but Scott could win it.

_So that's it for now. Don't be too shy to tell me what you think! _


	8. Heartbreaking Conformations

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters in my story. All rights are reserved to whoever owns the show now. Yada, Yada, Yada. I'm sure you get the picture.

****

Summary: Scott and Shelby are forced to go their separate ways after they graduate from Horizon. Can fate bring them back together?

****

Category: Romance/Drama

****

Rating: I'll just say PG-13

****

Author's Note: You are just going to love this!! I had Chapter 7 all written and ready to submit until my computer decided to delete all of my stuff, including my latest chapter to this story. However, I've often heard that a disaster is blessing in disguise and that's what I've begun to think about this incident. This chapter is so much better than that last. I just hope that you like it too!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Second Chances

**Chapter Seven: Heartbreaking Conformations**

Scott ran through the night, his vision blurred by the darkness of it. The stars shone brightly as only they could in the mountains, and Scott couldn't help but wonder if fate was on his side. Surely the night wouldn't have been this beautiful if God hadn't intended on someone putting it to use. Shelby was going to be his again. The bright night sky only made him more sure of that. She was going to be his again. And she was going to be his tonight.

When the girl's cabin came into view, Scott sped up, unaware that he could run any faster but pleased that he had proven himself wrong. His heart raced out of control, and only part of that was because of his current aerobic exercise. His stomach churned in knots, and he began to feel queasy as he bounded toward the door and up the steps quickly. It was the moment of truth, he thought while he paused at the closed screen door before him. He could see her through the screen. She lay on her bed. Her back was facing him as she read a magazine intently and chewed on her nail.

"Shelby," she froze, hearing the screen door open and close as he entered. He wasn't supposed to be here. Kat and Daisy were supposed to see to that. Shelby would have included Juliette in on that, but she knew better. Juliette was the original hopeless romantic. There was no way she would have stopped to him from seeing her. She thought she could have depended on Kat and Daisy to see that he didn't. "Shel, look at me." she had just recovered from her shock when she froze again. Shelby remembered him speaking that same short sentence ten years ago. "Shelby," he said again, and finally she faced him, tears already lingering in her eyes. "Why didn't you come tonight?" his question was simple, but her answer couldn't have been.

Shelby stood from her bed, and for the first time since he entered, noticed her appearance. She stood clad in her pajamas, her hair in a tangled mess. Shelby immediately began picking at herself, showing Scott that she was becoming self-conscious. "I didn't know I was supposed to." she finally answered after the silence had seemingly dragged on for five minutes. 

"Don't lie to me, Shel." Scott said seriously. "You never were really good at it." she continued to pull at her clothing, and Scott stopped her by taking her arms after he had crossed the tiny distance to get to her. "I was waiting for you, you know? I thought you were going to be there. I wanted to see you."

"Why?" she casually shook herself from his grasp, her hands moving to tuck stray strands of hair behind her ears. "To see how old and ugly I've gotten?"

"You're beautiful." he spoke honestly, a earnest smile pursing his lips. "You still look exactly the same, Shel. You haven't aged a bit in ten years." she blushed at his comment and turned away from him to hide it. Scott couldn't see that he was affecting her this way. He couldn't know that he still had that power over her. "I still remember you at 17. I remember us at 17. Do you?" he asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"That was 11 years ago, Scott. I don't remember much from then." Again she lied. But she couldn't tell Scott the truth. She couldn't tell him that she thought about him everyday. That she dreamt about him every night. She couldn't tell him that she would relieve their times together over and over again in her head as she pretended to work. She couldn't tell him any of those things. "So I talked to Aug and Ezra." Shelby tried to change the subject. "Partnership? That's really great, Scott. I'm sure you deserve it." she awkwardly gave him a hug.

Scott found it hard to let her go as she tried to pull away from him. But he did anyway, and continued to revel in the fact that he had just held her in his arms once more. "Don't those this, Shel." her change of subject had been to no avail. "Don't act like so much has changed between us." he pleaded with her. "When I look at you, I see the same girl. When I think about you now, I still get those same beautifies. I'm still so hopelessly in love with you that sometimes I think I might go crazy."

Shelby backed away from him. "Scott, don't, okay?" she paused to hide the cracking in her voice. "Don't because I can't." she pushed passed him and outside. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the night sky. The stars looked much like they did ten years ago when she and Scott had walked away from each other. Shelby remembered that because she remembered wishing on them as he walked away. 

"I'm not going to give up on you, Shelby. I can't." he followed after and was surprised to see that she wasn't running away from him. Shelby stood, her arms wrapped protectively around her, much like he had last seen her ten years ago. Her back was to him, but he could see that she was now crying. "Shelby?" he watched as she gradually turned to face him, her eyes red and puffy from the irritation that had sustained from her tears. Shelby refused to speak. But she hadn't yet refused to listen. "Do you remember that night?" Scott didn't clarify. Shelby knew which night he was talking about. "Do you remember how I told that there wouldn't be anyone else?" When she nodded, he continued. "There wasn't, Shel. You were my last kiss. I haven't so much as touched another girl since that night. I didn't want to. I always knew in my heart that one day I would come face to face with you again. I knew that there was going to be a second chance for us and I wasn't going to do anything that might screw that up."

Shelby stuttered back in shock to his words. She hadn't really believed him ten years ago, but she still remembered his exact words. _There will never be anyone else but you_. She had replayed those words over and over again in her head so many times since that night, all the while secretly wondering if his was keeping true to his vow. She hadn't expected that he would, however. Shelby knew he'd get over soon. He had saved her from the constant hell she had been living in, but she had always considered herself just a stand in for him. Just a stand in until he had gotten out of Horizon and found someone better.

She forced her walls back up. But that didn't matter now. Whether or not Scott had found someone else wasn't really the issue at hand. He was obviously insinuating that they pick things back up. Shelby couldn't allow that to happen. She couldn't handle getting hurt a second time around. "It's been ten years, Scott. I know what you want me to say, but I can't. It wouldn't be fair for me to say those things just because you want to hear them. It doesn't matter if you refuse to see it, but I've changed. Time changes people and I can't go back to the way things were ten years ago. I've worked so hard to forget the pain I went through over you. I refuse to subject myself to that again." she successfully walked away from him this time. Her words had shocked him too much. He wouldn't be chasing after her anytime soon.

Had she successfully gotten him off of her back? Probably not. Scott was determined. She had only stunned him for tonight. Her words weren't too harsh, but Scott knew the significance of them. He knew that she was terminating whatever it was that kept them linked for so long. But he also knew that what they had couldn't be terminated. They were soul mates. And one way or another he was going to make her see that too.


	9. Guilty Conscious

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters in my story. All rights are reserved to whoever owns the show now. Yada, Yada, Yada. I'm sure you get the picture.

**Summary:** Scott and Shelby are forced to go their separate ways after they graduate from Horizon. Can fate bring them back together?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** I'll just say PG-13

**Author's Note:** It's been a while, I know. But I promise you right here and now that I am going to finish this story. I'm so excited that I've received so much feedback in the chapters that I've posted, and I know how bad it sucks to get into a story only to find out that it isn't going to be completed. I don't know how long it will take me. But I will complete this story. I just hope I have readers left that actually care. Anyways, here is Chapter 8. Thanks so much to everyone that is reading and enjoying my take on a Scott & Shelby fiction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Second Chances**

Chapter 8: Guilty Conscious

Shelby laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as the day continued to tick away. Her words last night replayed over and over again in her head like a broken record. She tried everything, anything, that she could think of to get her cruel words to Scott out of her mind, but it came to no avail. It wasn't long until she had just given up and let the words overtake her:

It's been ten years, Scott. I know what you want me to say, but I can't. It wouldn't be fair for me to say those things just because you want to hear them. It doesn't matter if you refuse to see it, but I've changed. Time changes people and I can't go back to the way things were ten years ago. I've worked so hard to forget the pain I went through over you. I refuse to subject myself to that again.

She wished she hadn't said them. She wished she could just take them back because at the end of it all, the dreamer that still lingered inside of her reveled in the idea of a second chance with her one and only love. The realist controlling her, however, knew that second chances weren't in the cards for them. Their entire relationship was always being challenged. Shelby wasn't so sure she could handle any more challenges.

"Shelby," she looked up as Katherine, Julliette, and Daisy entered the dorm. "You've been in this room all day. When are you going to get up, get dressed, and join the land of he living?" Shelby glanced down at the pajamas that she still wore as Katherine's words rang in her ears.

She frowned. "Why is it such a big deal? So I want to rest for the day. So what? The world isn't going to end. You do know that right?" Shelby's tone dripped with sarcasm, which earned a fake smile from Katherine.

"For us, Shelby?" Daisy asked, walking to Shelby's bed and taking a seat. "We don't like seeing you like this. If not for your own pleasure of getting out and getting some sun, then for us. Please, Shel?"

Shelby rolled her eyes, standing. "We're in the mountains, Dais. How much sun can I get up here?" her question was rhetorical. An audibly tired sigh escaped her lips as she plopped down on a chair positioned across the room. Shelby knew why they wanted her out. It was obvious. Her so-called traitors of friends just wanted to get her alone with Scott again. And she couldn't have that. Shelby wasn't so sure she could turn him down a second time. "Besides I distinctly remember asking you three to keep Scott away from me last night. You knew I wasn't up for seeing him. Yet somehow, he still found his way into our dorm. How was that?"

Julliette sighed, her permanent smile falling. "Shelby, when are you going to stop this? Scott is here. Nothing is standing in your way anymore. And you can finally be together. If you'd just stop being so damn stubborn and have faith for once."

"Faith?" Shelby laughed bitterly, standing suddenly in the heat of the moment. "I had faith once, Jules. Remember? And where did that get me?" she paused only to take in a deep breath. "I lost Scott. I had faith and I lost him, Jules." she lowered her voice. "I couldn't go through that again."

"Maybe you won't have to."

"Maybe isn't really a guarantee, is it?"

"In love?" Daisy raised an eyebrow. "There are no guarantees." she paused. "Look at me, Shelby. I didn't exactly plan on spending the rest of my life with Ezra. Throughout Horizon, we were just friends. Now, we're engaged. It's okay to be happy, Shelby."

"I am happy." Shelby answered defensively. Suddenly because she didn't have Scott she was grumpy? Scott didn't control her happiness, Shelby thought to herself.

"Look at yourself," Katherine began. "You're locking yourself up in this room, not wanting to see or talk to anybody. Do you call that happy, Shel? These are people you haven't seen in ten years, and you are refusing to even speak to them."

Shelby growled. "Fine. You want me to mingle? Lets go mingle." she replied angrily, her feet carrying her quickly out the door. Katherine, Daisy, and Julliette sat, her eyes lingering on the door long after she had walked through it, a smile slowly revealing itself on their faces. Maybe she wasn't so willing, but they had succeeded in getting her outside.

Shelby walked briskly, her long, blonde hair flying back with the wind. She watched her feet as she walked, stopping suddenly when she noticed that, in the heat of the moment, she had forgotten to change. Looking up, Shelby smiled sheepishly at the people watched her.

"What?" she asked, suddenly becoming unnerved by their eyes. "Never seen a girl in pj's before?" Shelby was half-way tempted to flip them off as she continued on her way, but quickly decided against it. Instead, she just merely walked passed them all. The crowd eventually pulled their eyes way from her as she continued her brisk walk into the forest. So she wasn't exactly going to mingle. At least in the forest she could be alone.


	10. Pleasant Surprises

Something new. It's a little short, but then again so are all of my chapters. LoL. I think you'll all enjoy this one though. Read on and you'll see why. Please let me know if you are loving or hating it. Either is fine as long as you do comment! I love feedback. And I need to to continue on. Thanks and Enjoy!

**------**

**Chapter Nine: Pleasant Surprises**

The sun above her was no more as she entered the forest, the tall, dense trees blocking it from her reach. Shelby crossed her arms as she shivered, the cool breeze that the sun normally heated finding her quickly. Her curious gaze traveled around the small area, suddenly realizing that in 10 years, the spot hadn't changed a bit. "This is a surprise," the familiar voice shocked her as she turned quickly to meet its owner.

Scott sat up from where he laid the loose leaves and branches clinging to him as he stood. Shelby could only pull her arms tighter around her as he neared, the awkwardness finding her within seconds. "Scott," She breathed, her eyes darting to anywhere but him. "What are you doing here?" Shelby asked, finally willing herself to meet his entrancing gaze. Scott took another step toward her only to have her take a step away from him. Sighing, he ran a hand through his blonde curls, trying his best to overcome the disappointment that flooded him.

"Do you remember what it was like when we came out here?" Scott ignored her previous question, countering with one of his own. "I remember that we'd always sneak here to get away from Peter and Sophia. It was the only place we could actually go to have the peace and tranquility of just being together without being punished for it." He laughed as the memories clouded him, but his smile fell quickly. "But you've moved on." Scott echoed her previous words. "I doubt you remember any of this."

In a burst of anger, Shelby growled as she threw her hands up in a sudden fit. "I remember everything, Scott. You were a huge part of my life back then. Just because I've moved on doesn't mean that I've forgotten anything."

Scott smiled victoriously. "I think that's the only time you've opened up to me since we've been at Horizon." And for Shelby, it was opening up.

Shelby scoffed, a smile turning up her lips before she quickly wiped it away. "Was that your mission the entire time, Scott?" She didn't pause long enough for him to answer. "To get me to open up?" Her laugh was bitter and it resounded throughout the hollowness of the forest. "Well, how is this for opening up?" Suddenly, Shelby turned back to Scott, her eyebrow raised. "Ten years ago, I lost the love of my life. For two years after that, I tried and tried to live my life without him. Finally, I learned how to." Scott's face fell. "Then, out of the blue, and after I've tried so hard to move on, that boy comes crashing back into my life, wanting to me to drop all of the pain that I've went through over him and reunite." Again, Shelby sighed. "It didn't work last time, Scott. It won't this time either."

"How do you know?" he asked. "You can't tell me that it can't work. You can't know that until we've tried it."

"History repeats itself," Shelby shrugged, turning to walk away from him. "Or didn't you know?"

"That's a load of crap, Shelby, and you know that." He stepped closer to her again, taking her arms in his hands gently to prevent her from once again stepping away from him. "You can't tell me that you don't feel it." He freed one of her arms to brush stray strands of hair from her face. "You can't tell me that when I touch you like this," He let his fingertips linger on the tip of her ear before dropping to trace her jaw line. "You can't tell me that you don't feel it, Shel. You'd be lying if you did."

As her breathing became shaky, Scott knew that he had affected her. He knew that, though, she tried to keep her distance, tried to convince herself that she hadn't moved on, she really hadn't. He could see her walls as they crumbled before him and he knew that this was the one moment that he might be able to get through to her. "Shelby," She closed her eyes to him as he trailed the pad of his thumb along her swollen lips, his eyes following his actions with longing. "Shel, look at me." Another part of her crumbled as she unwillingly met his gaze and he cupped her face in his hands to keep it locked on him. "Can you tell me that you can't feel it?" He paused. "Better yet, can you tell me that you can't feel this?"

With his hands still cradling her face, Scott was careful to bring her lips to his. He had expected Shelby to fight him and pull away, but was pleasantly surprised to see that she wasn't resisting in the least bit. She wanted to kiss him too. Though she tried to be tough, and though she tried to convince him that she had overcome their past, it was more than obvious now that Shelby still dwelled on it just as much as he had. He was now more certain then ever that subconsciously she had come to Horizon in the simple hope of reuniting with him, though he was sure she'd deny it he approached her about it. He wasn't going to do that. Scott didn't need her to audibly voice her answer. All of the answers to all of his questions were in their kiss as the electricity flowed through his body at mere feel of her lips against his. It was still there. And he was sure that it would always be.


	11. Skeptical Accomplices

**This Chapter isn't the greatest in all that I've pumped out so far, but it doesn't really need to chapter. It serves mainly has a transition chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! And keep sending me that treasured feedback! **

**-----**

**Chapter Ten: Skeptical Accomplices**

Juliette snickered as she leaned around the tree, crouching so that both Daisy and Katherine could see too. Following Shelby hadn't been her idea, but she was glad that she was smart enough to tag along. "This is great, don't you think?" She looked up to see that Katherine and Daisy weren't nodding in agreement. "What?" She asked. "What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing," Daisy said. "This," She motioned to the couple that still stood kissing. "Is wonderful. But really, Jules, do you think that this is going to convince Shelby of anything?" Juliette nodded naively, and Daisy rolled her eyes at her friend, who still somehow remained so oblivious even through the years. "You said it yourself just moments ago. Shelby is stubborn. We've got to do something else, something more concrete."

Katherine grinned, her eyes never wavering from the scene unfolding before her as she chose to voice her idea. "I've got a plan," Juliette and Daisy were all ears as they eagerly awaited an explanation. "She's already kissed him. She weakened now. And if we don't give her time to build herself back up, she won't be able to turn him down again." Katherine breathed. "I'm thinking moon light and candlelight. What do you think?"

"You want to set them up?" Daisy asked and instantly, Juliette beamed.

"That's a great idea, Kat. And do you think that this will cement their relationship for good?" Again, all eyes were on Katherine as they expected her to explain more in detail. She, however, wasn't all that certain of her own answer.

"I don't know," She stated truthfully. "But it sure couldn't hurt, right?" The others nodded, and Katherine sighed. She still wasn't exactly sure when or where, but she knew that it had to happen soon. They didn't have any time to waste if they wanted to reunite the couple before the end of the reunion. "Come on," She straightened up, being extra careful as to not being seen. "I think the boys will be able to help us out on this and we've got to get started if we want to get this together by tonight."

"By tonight?" Daisy asked as she and Juliette followed Katherine out of the wood and towards the boy's cabin. "Do you really think that all of this possible by tonight?"

Again Katherine shrugged. "I don't know for sure." She breathed in deep. "But it's going to have to be."

Auggie looked up to see Juliette, Katherine, and Daisy standing outside of their cabin and he laughed, waving them in. "We're aren't students here still remember? Peter and Sophie can't ground us to our rooms or put us on shuns for being seen together." He stood and walked to Juliette, placing a gentle kiss on her lips and she smiled. "So why were you knocking?" He finished.

Juliette shrugged, giggling slightly and looking to the others before turning back to him. "I don't know. Old habits die hard, I guess?" She wasn't even sure about her own answer. After all, it had been ten years. But being back at Horizon again made her believe that nothing had really changed. Inside, she still felt like the same 16 year old that she was back then.

"Hey, Aug." Auggie looked to Daisy as she began to speak. "Are the other's around? We kind of need your help with something."

Auggie dropped his hands from around Juliette's waist, who frowned a little when she felt the lack of contact, sensing that what Daisy had to say was important. He quickly began to look around him. "Ezra went to get us something to drink, but he should be back sometime soon. David, though. I have no clue where he went."

Katherine laughed. "That's probably just as well. We are wanting to set up Scott and Shelby, and he'd probably only ruin that."

"Set up Scott and Shelby?" His eyes traveled over all of the girls before finally landing on Juliette, who only beamed and nodded in excitement. "Jules, I don't know if this is such a good idea. We all know that Shelby isn't going to go along willingly with all of this. And Scott, he's been hurting for way to long. I think that this will only add to that."

"Not if it works." Juliette argued. "Auggie, this is the only real chance that we have of putting these two people back together. If we can do that, Scott won't have to hurt anymore."

"Yeah, but that's a big risk."

"Auggie, Shelby has been just as miserable and we all know that they belong together. Yeah, it's a big risk. But as naïve and immature as this may sound, I believe that all we really have to do is provide the setting and let fate handle the rest. If it's meant to be, it will be." Daisy explained, her attention falling on the entrance door as she heard it creak when opened. Smiling softly, she walked to Ezra. "You agree with me, right?"

Ezra turned confused, looking from Daisy to Auggie and then back again. "What's going on in here?" He asked. "Agree with what?"

Katherine shrugged with nonchalance. "Setting Scott and Shelby up."


	12. A Night To Remember

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters in my story. All rights are reserved to whoever owns the show now. Yada, Yada, Yada. I'm sure you get the picture.

**Summary:** Scott and Shelby are forced to go their separate ways after they graduate from Horizon. Can fate bring them back together?

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** I'll just say PG-13

**Author's Note:** This chapter was a long time coming. I can't believe it's been over a year since I've last updated. I'm sorry about that. It was never my intention to go that long. I just got wrapped up in other things, I guess. I will finish this story, though. I'm actually about ready to wrap up. Maybe a chapter or two left to go? I don't know. I hope that there are still some of you out there interested in reading this.

**Just another little note:** This story might be a little sappy, but sappy isn't always bad right? Actually, I can't really say what you might think of it so I'll just let you be the judge of that. I just wanted to give you a fair warning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Second Chances**

**Chapter Eleven: A Night To Remember**

Roses were scattered atop the small, two person table while a single flame danced in the center. The girls had spent most of the day preparing for that night, which namely consisted of conning Auggie and Ezra into helping them. Neither were too fond of the idea to set up Scott and Shelby. Both argued that if they got back together, they would do it on their terms and only their terms.

Daisy had to admit, part of that could have been true. Their plan to provide ambiance might not have worked at all, but what was the harm in at least trying? The worst that could happen would be that they failed and even then Scott and Shelby would be no worse off then they were at that moment. That was what she had said to Ezra to finally convince him, who in turn convinced Auggie immediately afterward.

So now here they were setting the mood for, what they hoped would be a reunion for Scott and Shelby. Auggie and Ezra's job was to bring them to the table at exactly 8:00 p.m. Daisy, Katherine, and Julliette had made it clear that they didn't care what the two said to lure them, just as long as they arrived on time.

And they did.

It was 8:00 when Shelby's breath had caught in her throat and butterflies attacked the inner wall of her stomach. For a split second she smiled before catching herself and wiping it away just as quickly as it had come. Had Scott done this?

"What is all of this?" She heard his voice behind her as if her thoughts had cued his entrance.

Shelby turned to face him. "You mean, you didn't know anything about this?" They were standing a few feet apart on the gazebo overlooking the quad.

"Ezra told me that they were holding a 'group' out here. He and Auggie wanted to give everyone a chance to catch up."

Their motive suddenly clicked in her brain and she smiled in knowing as she turned back to the table. "I'm out of here." she said, trying hastily, but unsuccessfully, to make her exit.

"Wait a minute." Scott stepped into her path, reaching out to take her arms. "So they set us up. They worked hard to make this happen for us. Why not enjoy it?"

Shelby rolled her eyes. Of course he wouldn't have minded if she'd stayed. It would give him hope. "How many reasons do you want?" she asked.

"Shelby, I'm serious."

"So am I."

Without saying another word, Scott took Shelby by the hand and began to lead her toward the lit up table. Against her better judgment, she followed him. She sat when he pulled the chair out for her, and immediately regretted the action. She shouldn't have stayed there with him. Her goal was to spend as little time with him as possible. Now that she had failed, they were all but over.

"I won't try to convince you of anything, Shel." Scott promised, taking a seat opposite her. "I just want to know about you. Where are you now? What do you do?"

"Still in L.A. I'm an assistant for an editor of a small paper there. Not a glamorous job. I basically just do what he tells me to do, but there was no college degree required. That's always a plus." She still seemed so bitter, but that had always been Shelby. He smiled at the thought.

"That's really great. I'm glad things are going good for you."

"Yeah. No drama for the first time in my life."

Scott nodded. "I know what you mean." He looked down to the silver platters lying in front of them. Slowly, he removed the platters from their plates to reveal a cooked lobster for each of them.

They ate with little silence as the continued to catch up on all that had changed the passed ten years. To Shelby's surprise, their conversation wasn't awkward and carried on smoothly, without a hitch. To Scott's, Shelby was being open with him. She wasn't always trying to run, to escape what made her uncomfortable. They were actually enjoying themselves. And before either of them knew it, hours had passed and their candle began to flicker in the melted wax.

Shelby took that as her time to exit. "Looks like the night is just about through." She motioned to the candle burning out.

Scott shook his head. "It doesn't have to be."

"Yes," she nodded, "It does."

"Shelby,"

"I had fun tonight, Scott. Against my better judgment, I stayed and I had fun. I enjoyed talking to you, catching up if you will. Maybe now we can have our closure."

"You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"Because, Shelby! What's standing in our way now?" She opened her mouth to reply only to be cut off. "Ten years ago, we didn't have a choice. We had to go where we were sent. Now, we're adults. Our parents aren't dictating our lives. We can be together. I can move to L.A. You can move to New York. It doesn't matter to me."

"You promised you wouldn't do this, Scott."

"I lied."

Her wall was crumbling, despite her will to keep it strong. Scott had made a good point. What was standing in their way now? The distance? Something more?

"What makes you so certain that we wouldn't break each other's heart again?" she asked him. "So the first time wasn't technically our fault, it still hurt us both. And we fought like crazy ten years ago. What makes you think that things could be different now?"

"I'm not saying it would be. You are the only girl that can annoy and make me so happy at the same time. You know all of the right things to say that will push my buttons and no one can get to me like you. But I love you, Shel. I want to be with you, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make that possible. If it means giving up my partnership, I'd do it without a second thought. I want to be with you, Shel," He was kneeling at her side, squeezing her hands as if letting them go would mean letting her go. "Only you."

Shelby blinked the tears away, and opened her mouth to speak. "Okay." she said, surprising even herself. With hesitation, she slid out of her chair to be at Scott level, and smiled at his expression. "I didn't come here for this, Scott. I had no intention of it. I was more insistent on avoiding this issue completely, but okay. I do love you, Scott."

Scott smile, taking her head in his hands. He slowly leaned down until his forehead rested gently on hers. "I love you," he whispered again before taking her lips in his. And this time, when he kissed her, she didn't pull away.


End file.
